bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiro Morimoto/Hollow Abilities
Power and Abilities Zanpakutō Resurrección:' Escarabajo' (カブト虫 , Kabutomushi; Beetle in English) His full transformation is very physically different in appearance and far more powerful than any hollow. In this form, Shiro keeps his short hair, and a Hollow hole in his chest, decorated with markings stretching from the hole, across his chest and shoulders. His eyes are a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a light purple iris and sclera.He also has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small furry purple tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his wrists and ankles, as well as seemingly white skin. In this form, he has a different Hollow mask and his face is shaped the same, it covers Shiro's entire head and its markings are still the same. He has purple beetle wings that come out his back and down to the back of his knees. He also has spikes coming out of his shoulder and forearm in his left arm. Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Shiro gains physical enhancement and also more hollow abilities. *'Enhanced Cero': In this form, Shiro gains the ability to charge ain front of both of his eyes. The two Ceros are generated separately, but fuse together before firing, in a way similar to the Cero Sincretico. His purple Cero has become exceedingly more powerful than in his Normal Hollow Form. *'Crushing Spiritual Power:' Shiro's already vast spiritual power is significantly increased furthermore upon entering his second stage. Even being within the vicinity of his release is enough to even break the bones of weaker opponents, and cause the muscles of stronger opponents to move slower. *'Flight': Thanks to the beetle wings he posses, he can fly at a fast speed, though in this form he rarely needs it. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Like all Visored appear to have different ways of summoning their Hollow mask, Shiro musters it with mere thought while saying "Mugenkai ( 無限 カイ, Infinite Release )" Shiro's Hollow mask manifests in the appearance of what could best be described as a menacing skull but with no teeth. The mask is white and originally had only three dark purple stripes on the left side in a formy of the scars he has, and has since increased his powers, he now has another three stripes on his right side og his mask but ontop of the right eye and horn the curces to a letter 'c'. Shiro can hold his mask for the limited time of 7 minutes. *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Shiro's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. The explanation for this is that since Hollows boost their natural abilities by obtaining spiritual power around them, either by absorbing it in its ambient form or devouring it directly from another living being, Shiro attains power from two separate sources: that from himself (drawn using his Shinigami powers), and that from his immediate environment (drawn with the help of his Hollow powers), allowing him to draw power from both sides. *'Cero': This Hollow transformation can fire a potent Cero from either his fingertips or his hand entirely. *'Enhanced Durability': Shiro's durability increases immensely, able to withstand several large explosions in battle. *'Mask Regeneration': He seems to have the ability to repair small and large amounts of damage that is inflicted upon his mask. *'Hollow Combat': with his mask on his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The Hollow mask also makes him more ruthless, Throughout the duration of the Hollowfication,he has shown less concern for injuries to his person, even going so far as to ignore grievous wounds to continue fighting. *